Austreos
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = Trade Partners: Kalliningrad, Ziondike, United England Lylat System & The Rione Republic }} Austreos is a developing ' Cyber Nation' in the Southern Hemisphere which has existed as a ' Green Team' from 27 September to 13 December, 2010 and again from 27 December, 2010 and was also a ' Black Team ' member for a short period between 14 December and 26 December, 2010. Austreos was also a General Member of the Viridian Entente from 5 October to 14 December, 2010 and again from 26 December, 2010. History The first peoples of Austreos were considered an alliance of displaced Cyber nationals, granted sovereignty over an area of land known as Austreos, in the Pacific region on 27 September, 2010. Following the gathering of over 1,000 political delegates at a special "People's Conference" from 27 - 30 September, 2011 in the Austreon capital Aquardus City, the Electoral Commission of Austreos was created under the administration of Commissioner Jackson Smythe. A national parliament of 80 representative seats was created, along with a national currency (the Dollar). Conference delegates also voted to install Labor Party leader, Kristian S. Hayes as Caretaker Prime Minister until the Inaugural Federal Election, which would ultimately decide who would fill the 80-seat parliament, which was scheduled for 18 November, 2010. Caretaker Cabinet The 8-minister caretaker Cabinet of Prime Minister Hayes was sworn into power on 30 September, 2010 consisting completely of Labor Party members. Hayes had previously offered Liberal Party leader Nelson Killinger a seat in the caretaker Cabinet, but he declined. The first official act of the new Government was to submit a membership application to the historic Viridial Entente alliance. Senior Government officials soon after attended the prestigious Viridian Academy, for instruction on nation building and alliance membership and the nation graduated as a General Member on 5 October, 2010. Government Austreos has a democratic political system, ensuring direct representation for it's citizens, through an 80-seat parliament. The members of the parliament are elected by popular vote, every 3 years and these elections are administered by the Electoral Commission of Austreos. The Parliament Buildings, known as Parliament Building 1 and Parliament Building 2, are located in downtown Aquardus City. }| } }|provincial=Provincial/State|federal=Federal|imperial=Imperial}} }} |subheaderstyle = padding:0; margin:0; font-family:serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; text-transform:uppercase; line-height:110%; |imagestyle = padding-bottom:0.4em; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9; |caption = KRISTIAN S. HAYES |captionstyle = padding-top:0.2em; |labelstyle = padding:0 0.5em 0 0; background:transparent; line-height:1.1em; |datastyle = padding:0; line-height:1.2em; vertical-align:middle; |data1 = } | } | }}Incumbent Kristian S. Hayes } | since 30 September, 2010 }}}} |label3 = Residence |data3 = Erasea Lodge |label4 = Appointer |data4 = Jackson Smythe } | as Electoral Commissioner }} |label5 = Term length |data5 = 3 Years |label7 = Formation |data7 = 30 September, 2010 |label9 = Deputy |data9 = Lily Dumas |label10 = Website |data10 = www.pm.gov.aus }} Thus far there have been two Executive Government Ministries since the inaugural Austreon federal election (excluding the original Caretaker Cabinet). The first was sworn in on 19 November, 2010 and featured a number of ministers from the original Caretaker Government of Austreos. Prime Minister Hayes announced a Cabinet reshuffle on 13 March, 2011 upon the resignation of senior cabinet ministers Isabella Gray and Scarlett Arida. The Second Hayes Ministry was sworn in later that day. FIRST HAYES MINISTRY SECOND HAYES MINISTRY Politics Two main rival political groups, the Labor Party and the Liberal Party, contest parliamentary seats at each Federal Election. The Inaugural Federal Election was held on 18 November, 2010. The primary candidates for Prime Minister, as decided by political party members, were Kristian S. Hayes(Labor) and Nelson Killinger(Liberal). The election campaign of Hayes focussed on his caretaker Government's work building infrastructure and technological advancements throughout the young nation. In the last few weeks of the campaign, Hayes also focused heavily on his foreign relations record. Killinger's campaign focussed on immigration, border protection and what he described as the Government's "Ruthless Taxation Campaign". At the poll, Hayes and Labor won a landslide victory, winning 54 seats in the new parliament, including the seats of all 8 members of the caretaker Cabinet. The First Hayes Ministry was sworn in on 19 November, 2010. In the days after the poll, Killinger successfully retained his leadership of the Liberal Party and entered the 1st Parliament with his team of 26 Opposition MP's as the official Leader of the Opposition. Economy Being such a relatively new nation, Austreos is often referred to in unflattering terms as a "Third World Nation" - it's technological advances having been few. Instead, the Government has focused predominantly on land and infrastructure development during it's initial term, which has drawn strong support from the population of Austreos. The basic economy is considered to be in a strong position with citizens earning a high individual income per day, however the taxation system has many critics, with this being a main rallying point for Government dissenters. Austreos is fortunate to have a plentiful supply of native resources Silver and Water, which it actively exports to other nations in return for such imports as Aluminum, Lumber and Gold. A nation-wide economic crisis developed on 20 December, 2010 when the National Mint was raided by a criminal organisation seeking to produce counterfeit money. Several printing plates were stolen and the Government announced that national currency notes would be redesigned, in response to the theft. Domestic Affairs The Government of Austreos believes in freedom of movement and speech. Political protests and rallies are permitted in all major public areas, however they are strictly monitored by the Police force, who are responsible only for maintaining order and arresting law-breakers. The Electoral Commission under the leadership of Commissioner Jackson Smythe, is also responsible for hearing social freedom and human rights complaints relating to the political process. In recent times, Police personnel have had to deal with an increasing number of public protests by Greenpeace activists, who are demanding the introduction of a national 'Earth Day' holiday to highlight environmental issues. The Government has refused to concede to the demands of these protesters and despite numerous violent clashes between Police and protesters, the Prime Minister has indicated a vibrant and active economy must take precedence over any concern for the environment. The population is served by the Armed Forces of Austreos, which generally remain at DEFCON 5 - the lowest threat level. The Chief of the Armed Forces is General Walter N. Wright. The military has seldom been tested at war and seeks to promote peaceful dialogue among sparring factions, but remains committed and ready to stand with it's allies, ultimately to protect the homeland, but also to honor the Viridian Entente alliance. As per alliance guidelines, Austreos maintains a sizeable war chest and basic military equipment should it need to assist it's allies. The Government has invested in several new rehabilitation centres across the nation, to educate it's citizens about the dangers of recreational drug usage and also the harmful effects widespread use by citizens can have on a growing economy. Other Government-sponsored infrastructure projects have included the building of banks, schools, harbors and military barracks. A national disaster struck Austreos on 12 March, 2011, when an enormous earthquake hit off the coast of Albandium, in the country's north. The 8.2 magnitude quake hit in the early hours of the morning, causing widespread destruction, up to 1000 deaths and hundreds more homeless victims to seek Government-provided shelter and assistance. The Armed Forces of Austreos were also deployed to assist in the search and rescue effort. Foreign Relations In recent times, the Government has signed off on numerous technology deals with nations including: Elandria, Domain of Salt, Kendermore and The Revolution. Resource trade agreements have also been implemented between Austreos, Kalliningrad, Ziondike, United England, Lylat System & The Rione Republic. All of these agreements have allowed the economy of Austreos to grow considerably and the leaders of these trading partners have been highly praised throughout the nation. The Department of Trade has indicated a willingness to trade with other nations that are known for questionable ethical treatment of their citizens, but any such agreements to date, have been conducted in secrecy. Government agencies have been directed to consider all foreign aid proposals on their individual merit, but to retain adequate services for it's own population, as a higher priority. The Prime Minister, through his Foreign Minister, has sought to promote peace and prosperity throughout the nation's immediate region and The Government considers war with neighboring countries, a last resort. On 20 December, 2010 the Austreon homeland came under direct attack for the first time ever, after the military of xxRomanxx declared war. After two days of fighting, peace was declared on 22 December, 2010. Infrastructure and technology levels were seriously affected by cruise missile attacks during the inauguaral Austreon War. Following peace with xxRomanxx, Austreos was attacked by two other CyberNations: Hoosierville and LORDENES. Peace was declared almost immediately with LORDENES and later with Hoosierville. As it pertains to Nuclear technology and weaponry, Austreos has indicated to it's allies and neighbours that it does not intend to research or develop in this area. PB-NpO War In January 2011, war erupted between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order (PB-NpO War). Austreos upheld it's commitment and came to the defense of the alliance, attacking NpO member Stovokor on 27 January and both Union of Libertopia (Kingdom of Hyrule) and Kurotatsu (Siberian Tiger Alliance) on 2 February, allies of the NpO. On 6 February, Austreos also sent troops into Friche, as well as Republic of Texas and Wild Thing on 9 February. All of these military commitments were initiatives of the Austreon Government, in coordination with the military leadership of the Virdian Entente. Later on 9 February, for the first time since hostilities broke out, war was declared on Austreos, by Walfordistan. This was followed with declarations of war by NpO members Duchy of Caladan on 16 February, Descentor on 19 February, Xenocidal Geniuses on 26 February and Kriegstaat on 27 February. Austreos got back on the offensive with declarations of war on NpO members Fearman and Google World on 27 February. Free Libya attacked Austreos on 2 March and Austreos retaliated with strikes on Siberian Tiger Alliance member Saltroplicity. Fearman capitulated and ceased to exist as a nation on 6 March, followed by Saltroplicity on 7 March. Fresh off the back of victory over Fearman and Saltroplicity, Austreos launched wars against Siani on 6 March, United Replubics on 9 March and tortk on 10 March. Austreos was caught somewhat off-guard when Descentor again declared war on 13 March. The war at large is continuing and with the benefit of a superior, strong government and solid financial, military and technical support for it's members, the Viridian Entente is in a solid winning position. War Record During PB-NpO Conflict ' The Government will continue to update this page as the nation develops. ' Category:Good Nation Pages